Twin Love
by PennyTheFuckingWise
Summary: Sequel to Object. Flippy and Flaky have got 2 children twins : Juka and Piky! What will happen when Juka gets abducted? Who is behind this? FxF, GxS, PxH...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of the fanfic Twin Love! x3 (yeah yeah, crappy title xD if you have suggestions: please tell me xD)

I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas for this sequel to Object! x3:

METHEREAPER, ferretsrule700, fridix95, Adderstar of ValorClan and RickyG! Here's another hug and another tray of cookies! *gives everyone a hug and a tray of cookies*

I still can't believe people actually requested a sequel x'3

Uhm... Prepare for predictableness!!! x3 And for bad grammar and bad spelling!! x3 I'm trying but... Well... You know... xD At least I've got an excuse: I'm not from England or America and just suck in languages x'D *shot*  
btw, beware of OOC-ness x3 but yeah... They're older now, aren't they? x3 (10 years in the future)

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

It was another beautiful day in Happy Tree Town! The sun was shining, birds were singing, people running from Lumpy who was driving a truck on the pavement...

Luckily for a family of four they weren't walking in that part of town. They were returning home from a stroll in the park, where they ate ice cream, played with a ball, ...

Yes, it had been a very fun afternoon for Flippy, Flaky and their twins.

'MOMMY, MOMMY!! Can we go eat ice cream?!' a green porcupine girl asked Flaky, running around her so Flaky had to spin around to see her little daughter.

'We just ate ice cream, Juka.' Flaky said, smiling at the energetic little girl.  
They were followed by Flippy and Piky. Piky was looking at his sister, who was 3 minutes older then him.  
He always thought it really showed; Juka was energetic, confident, playfull and actually more boyish.  
He was shy, nervous and scared of almost anything. Sometimes he really hated himself, but then his father would wack him and tell him that he's good as he is and that he doesn't need to doubt his qualities.

Picky was a green bear, just like his father, with a tuff of spiky hair sticking out of his camouflaged cap.  
He was a darker shade of green, more leaning to light brown, other then his sister who was mint green.

Flippy was chuckling, he always enjoyed how his daughter jumped around and was curious about everything.  
He always thought how being a parent had changed Flaky, she wasn't that shy anymore and a lot more confident.  
He on the other hand hadn't changed a bit. Or had he? Maybe he HAD changed but he just didn't know it.

He glanced at his son, who was walking next to him. Piky really was like his mother, always insecure about himself,  
always scared of everything.  
But actually Flippy thought he was one of the smarter Happy Tree Friends, face it: Happy Tree Town is a dangerous place to live in.

They passed Petunia who was scolding her daughter for being dirty and Flippy smiled again. Hammer was a cute orange little skunk who just loved working. She must have inherited it from Handy, her father.

Flaky waved at Petunia who waved back.  
'Hi Flaky! Out for a walk?' Petunia asked the red porcupine, while holding her daughter who wanted to run off to play in the mud again.

Flaky giggled shyly, one of the few times she looked like her old self, 'Hi Petunia. Actually, we're going home now.'

Hammer stopped trying to escape from her mother when she noticed Juka and Piky.  
She waved with her free hand at her two friends, 'Hi Juka! Hi Piky!'

Juka giggled, 'Hammer, please, try acting as the ten-year old you are!' She ran up to her and gave her a high five, while Hammer laughed.  
'Sorry, Juka. Playing in the mud and playing with my father's tools is just fun!'

Piky smiled and walked up to them, 'Hi Hammer.' Petunia released her daughter, so that she could talk with her friends.

'Well... Who would have thought raising children would be so hard?' Petunia said, laughing a bit.  
'Well, you only have one, right?' Flippy laughed, eying the children who were talking an laughing.

Petnia laughed nervously, it still was pretty scary around Flippy. He didn't flip out that often anymore, but still...

'Well, we'll be on our way now.' Flaky said, gesturing her children to come.  
Juka waved Hammer goodbye and pulled her brother with her.

xXx

When they were back home Flaky went to the kitchen, she had some cleaning to do there while Flippy was checking up on their car. Maybe Lifty and Shifty had honored their house a visit?

Piky and Juka were playing in the garden.  
Well, at least Juka was... She was playing on the swing, hopping around the garden, trying to lure some birds out, ...

Piky was watching his sister play, he thought that her games were too dangerous.  
'Aww, come ON Piky! It's not dangerous at all! Besides, even IF we die we will come back to life!  
Are you dad's son? Maybe mom had another lover...' Juka giggled and quickly looked around to see if her parents hadn't heared that.

Piky smiled at his sister, looking shy again. Juka sighed, sometimes she thought he was adopted.

'Hey, Piky. What do you think of Hammer?' Juka suddenly asked, eying him curiously.  
Piky blushed a bit, 'What do you mean'  
'Well, you like, her, don't you?' Juka said with a mocking tone. She knew her brother couldn't stand that.

'Aww, come on, we're ten years old!' Piky said irritated, 'Of course I like her, but not in THAT way'  
'What way?' Juka asked, trying to look innocent. She failed miserabely.

'Well, what do you think of Ken?' Piky suddenly asked his sister, he started grinning evily.  
'Who?' Juka asked him, stretching her body to look taller.

'You know, the son of Giggles and Splendid...' Piky said, he walked up to the swing Handy had built somehow and started swinging.

'Meh, he's okay. For a squirrel.' Juka said grinning, she'd done it again!

It seemed that she was the only one who could get Piky's other side out. The Real Piky.

She really loved her brother. He was okay... For a boy of course.

'Hey, wanna play tag?' she suddenly asked as she quickly tagged him and run inside the house.

'AGH! FOR THE LAST TIME, TAG ME WHEN I SAY THAT I WANT TO PLAY TAG!' Piky yelled at his sister, as he gave chase.

'Hi mom, bye mom!' Juka yelled while running past a surprised Flaky.  
'Hi mom, bye mom!' Piky yelled, running right behind his sister.

Flaky giggled, 'hi honey, bye honey.'

Juka ran outside and quickly hidden herself behind Flippy's back.  
'So, playing tag again?' Flippy asked his daughter while finishing inspecting the car.

'Wow, dad. That's just scary.' Juka said, while watching Piky coming closer.

Unfortunately Piky didn't see the bucket and tipped it over, which gave a loud clang.

Piky and Juka quickly eyed the bucket before looking at their father, who froze in his movements.

'Dad?' Juka asked, backing and looking terrified. Piky ran up to his sister but was pushed aside by Flaky.

Flaky trew a bucket of water out on Flippy who immediatly started coughing and sputtering.  
'F-Flaky! Wh-wha-what wa-was th-th-that for?!' He sputtered, while wiping the water out of his eyes.

'Sorry, Flippy. But I can't let your demon murder our children... Again...' Flaky said, smiling at her husband, who was looking sorry.

'Sorry, children...' Flippy said to his shaky kids.  
'No, dad. It was my fault, I didn't see the bucket. Sorry.' Piky quickly said, he hated seeing his father like this.

Flaky pat her son's head, 'Don't be like that, Piky. It's no one's fault. Now, I finished cleaning inside.  
Who's hungry?'

'I AM, I AM!!' Juka yelled, as she had already forgotten the incident.  
Flippy chuckled nervously and went inside, accompagnied by his hyperactive daughter.

Flaky eyed her son worriedly, 'Are you okay,, Piky? You know you can always tell me everything. Well.  
Except about one thing... That's probably your father's territory...'

Piky looked up at his mother, he really recembled her, only he was a bear and he was green.  
But he had her posture and all.

Piky smiled up at her, 'Naa, I'm fine, mom. It's just that I'm too scared'  
'You know, I've got a trick for that.' Flaky whispered to him. Piky looked surprised, 'What? Tell me!'

'Tell me, who'  
Piky sighed, 'Please tell me, mother-dearest'  
Flaky laughed, this was what she loved about children: their cute remarks and pouts.

'Well, whenever you're scared you'  
Piky leaned closer to her, 'You what? You what?! TELL ME'  
'You just think about something else.' Flaky whispered in his ear.

Piky sighed, 'that's it? That would never work'  
'Of course it would work! I'm the evidence for that!' Flaky said, clearly proud of herself.

'What? You? Scared?' Piky asked, not believing what he just heared his mother say.  
Flaky giggled again, 'Yes. Your sister resembles your father, you resemble me.'

'But... She doesn't look like him that much... I don't look like you at all'  
'Oh yes, you do! Not only do you look like me, you even have the same character as me.' Flaky said, laughing.

Piky was too confused to reply.

'HEY!! DAD JUST DIED! FROM STARVATION I GUESS, BECAUSE WE NEVER GET ANY FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!' they suddenly heared Juka yell.  
The following moment they heard a wack and an 'oww'.

Flaky chuckled, 'Well, I think I'm going to serve my masters now, before Flippy kills my blunt daughter and dies of starvation.'

She went inside, gesturing Piky to come.

Piky just stood there for a few more seconds before laughing softly and going inside.

He really loved his familly, and he hoped it would always be like this.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Well, I hope you liked it so far!

Special thanks to METHEREAPER for the name Piky and Adderstar of ValorClan for the concept of twins! x3

Oh yes, here's the disclamer we've all been waiting for:

HTF (c) Mondo Media Juka, Piky and Hammer (c) me I guess

Reviewers will receive the reviewerscookie,  
flamers will be eaten alive by Pennywise The Dancing Clown! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to tell you guys a secret.... BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE, OKAY!!!

*whispers* I have no life...

It's true! T_T I really need to find one... Maybe I can steal one? Yeah... But from who? ...

Anyway, let's change the subject! x3 (no one needs to know my evil plans x3)  
I'm so bored that I decided to write chapter 2 xD

I'm so proud of myself! I think I know where this story is going to go now!! x3 And I hope it's going to be a big surprise to everyone! x3 (probably not, but oh well xD)

Reviews will be appreciated ^^

HTF (c) Mondo Media Juka, Piky, Hammer and Ken (I forgot to mention him x3 Splendid killed me for it, so I'm a ghost now.) (c) me

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

The following day Piky and Juka walked back home, school had just ended.  
They were accompagnied by Hammer, Ken and Nini. Hammer was talking to Juka about carpenting and Nini, Ken and Piky were discussing Lumpy.

'I'm telling you, he doesn't HAVE a brain!!' a pink female rabit with yellow slippers yelled at a blue flying squirrel who looked irritated.  
'Nini, it's impossible! EVERYONE has a brain! Lumpy's brain just isn't that big! DUH!' Ken said to the angry rabit.

'Oww, Piky! Say something to THAT IMPOSSIBLE SQUIRREL!' Nini snapped at Piky, who backed a little. Nini was the daughter of Cuddles and Mary (AN: Mary will not appear, but I just gave her mother a name) and was easy to anger.

But when she wasn't angry she was really adventurous and funny.  
'I th-think Ken's r-right, Ni-ni-nini,' Piky stammered, 'You just can't l-live without a br-br-brain...

Ken laughed and hit his friend's back, 'Thanks, pal! Oops, sorry'  
Ken had inherited his fathers' powers and still had some trouble to control them. He helped Piky up and glanced at Juka, who was still talking to Hammer.

'Hey, hammer. How does your father do those things anyway?' Nini asked the orange-coloured skunk.  
'Muh? Do what things, Nini?' Hammer asked her suprised.

'I think she means how your dad builds all those things without hands...' Piky said, 'And actually, I also want to know how'  
'Don't we all, son.' Ken said, nudging his best friend.

'... Did you just call me your son'  
'Sorry.'

They all laughed and looked back to Hammer. Hammer blushed a bit, at school she didn't get this much attention.  
'Well... I... Don't know.'

Juka face-palmed, 'You're ALWAYS with your father when you're not with us, AND YOU DON'T KNOW'  
'Well sorry... He always turns his back to me when he's working...' Hammer said, trying to hold her laugh.

'What's so funny about being stupid?' Nini asked, while ducking for Ken's hit.  
Hammer, Nini and Juka laughed and ran off, only to stop a few meters away from the boys.

'I don't get girls... Hammer just got insulted and she laughs it off?' Ken grumbled.  
Piky laughed, 'Yeah, and I don't think we will ever understand them!'

Ken smiled at him, 'You know, you're more fun when you're not acting all shy'  
Piky laughed nervously, 'I don't do it on purpose...'

Ken eyed him and he started grinning, 'Oh wait, I know! You're acting like that so the teachers give you better grades! Yeah, that must be it! I'm seeing right through you pal'  
Piky just stared at Ken, did he mean that?

Ken started laughing, 'That's so great about you, you never know when we mean something or not!' Piky smiled and kept on walking.

Suddenly Nini ran up to them, 'Guys, this is my stop. Bye'  
Ken and Piky waved at her and caught up with the two remaining girls.

'Why don't we take the bus? We always have to walk like 100000000000000000 km to our houses!' Ken complained.  
'And I thought you were the smart one, Ken. You know it's always Lumpy or The Mole who drive the bus. Or do you have a death wish?' Juka said mockingly.

Ken muttered something but stopped complaining about the 100000000000000000 km walk.

'Hey guys, what do you want to be when you're grown-up?' Hammer asked when they were quiet for a while.  
'Why do you ask such a clichИ question?' Juka asked her, laughing at her own remark.

'Jeez, act like a ten-year old yourself! You always act like you're twelve or something!' Hammer said.

'Well, I want to be a soldier!' Juka said, stratching her body so that she looked taller. This was something she regulary did.  
'WHAT?! You'll be killed!' Hammer yelled, shaking her head in disbelief.  
'Gee, thanks for the trust Hamm.' Juka said irritated.

'Or worse, you'll get a demon, just like dad!' Piky said, trying to hold the shivers the memories of Evil Flippy triggered.  
Juka laughed, 'Guys, I'm ten years old! How should I know what I want to be? I don't know enough to be sure.'

'Well, I'm gonna be a superhero! Just like my dad!' Ken said, posing like a hero.  
'Yeah, well I hope you're going to be a better hero then Splendid.' Piky said, poking Ken's side.

'HEY!' Ken said aggrieved, 'We're talking about my dad! Show a little respect'  
Piky chuckled, 'Sorry Ken'  
'No you're not'  
'You're right, I'm not'  
'Why are you my best friend again'  
'Because you don't have any other friends.' Juka said before running off.

Hammer and Piky laughed but quickly stopped.  
'Well, what do you want to be, Hammer?' Piky asked her to avoid real hurt for Ken.  
'CARPENTER!! CARPENTER'  
Piky laughed, 'I should have known!'

'And what do you want to be, Piky?' Hammer asked him, she stopped walking, just like Piky but Ken walked past them.  
'I want to be brave.' Piky said smiling to her.

Hammer smiled and winked, 'You're already brave, Piky. Deep down. Deep deep down'  
'Thanks, Hammer!' Piky laughed.

Hammer waved to Juka, Ken and Piky and ran to her house where they saw Handy trying to keep balance on the roof.

'... I'm sick of walking! I'm going to fly home!' Ken said, as he jumped into the air and started floating.  
'I don't know Ken... You're still not good at it... You remember the last time you flew? The motor of a plane sucked you in and shredded you to pieces!'

Ken shrugged it off and flew away, waving at his two friends.

'... Well brother, that leaves us two...' Juka said, 'THE LAST WHO'S HOME HAS TO INSULT THE ARMY'  
Juka ran off, but was surprised when she saw her brother running past her.

When they arrived at their house they were both exhausted.

'Well... That was fun, eh Piky?' Juka panted.  
'Yeah... Especially the part when you lost.' Piky replied, grinning at his sister.

'I didn't mean that!' Juka said, clearly panicking.  
'Relax, Juka. You don't have to insult the army.' Piky assured her.

Juka patted his head, 'You're the best, Piky! Now let's go inside! I'm starving!'

xXx

Piky lay in bed, still thinking about the day that was over now.  
It had been fun! Actually Happy Tree Town was a great town to live in, too bad there're so much accidents caused by those cursed idols.

He was enjoying his memories of the past day when suddenly heard a loud bang and he was trown out of the bed by some sort of earthquake.

'Wh-what was that?!' Piky yelled out loud, trying to look through clouds of dust.  
He found the door an ran outside, he saw his parents stand in the corridor. When Flaky saw her son she quickly walked up to him and hugged him, 'You're okay!'

Flippy smiled relieved but when he tried to open the door to Juka's chamber he found it locked.

'Juka?!' Piky asked worriedly, had something happened to her?

Flippy smashed the door and carefully stepped inside while gesturing Flaky and Piky to stay where they were.  
'Mom, what happened?' Piky asked his mother shakily.

Flaky gulped a bit, 'I-I don't know, dear... Some kind of explosion...'

Piky walked up to Juka's room, his mother was too skaken up to stop him or to move.

'Dad? Juka?' Piky asked, he looked around the room. It looked like a battle field.  
And where was Juka?! He saw his father looking around the room, moving pieces of the wall and furniture.  
He seemed to grow more frantic with each passing second.

'Dad? Where's Juka'  
Flippy quickly turned around, only to see his son standing under the doorpost.

'I don't know Piky... She's not here...' Flippy said, walking up to him.  
'WHAT?!' Piky and Flippy nearly jumped, but they were roughly pushed aside by Flaky, who started to search the room.

'She's not here, Flaky.' Flippy said, he seemed to have difficulties swallowing.  
'Where is she?' Piky asked. He was shocked, his voice sounded so calm and neutral...

'HEY! THERE'S A LETTER!!' Flaky yelled, running up to her husband and remaining child.  
Flippy took the letter and read it, he turned pale.

'What? What does it say?!' Flaky asked shakily. Piky just watched the whole scene.

"You'll never see her again..."

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Well... This chapter showed Piky and Juka's friends ^^ They will return later on ^^ There will be a moment when the plot will split, I don't know when, maybe 2 more chapters before that.  
First they need to find out who the culrpit is x3

Wow, I'm really tired right now.  
I'm going to upload this now x3 RIGHT NOWWWW!!! x3

remember to review ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

.... Tomorrow I know the results of the examens _  
I'm really nervous... Maybe writing ANOTHER chapter will distract me.... _

AND THERE'S A STUPID SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD (actually 2)!!!!!! _ ARGH!!! _  
curse 'lief klein konijntje' and 'toeter op mijn water' _

And I love The Land Before Time! xD It's like 10 years ago since I watched it x'3

HTF (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me?

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

The next morning whole Happy Tree Town was already hours awake.

Everyone helped searching for Juka and her kidnapper... Or kidnappers.

'Don't worry, I already know the culprit!' Lumpy announced, he wore his sherrif-outfit again.  
'And who may that be?' Handy asked irritated. Since the chain incident he didn't trust or liked Lumpy that much...

'IT'S THE CULPRIT!!' Lumpy yelled, while everyone else sighed and/or face palmed.  
'Lumpy, there's no time for this... nonsense...' Splendid informed the blue moose while flying over.

He landed in front of Flippy and Flaky, who looked exhausted already, 'I'm sorry guys. I've searched everywhere,  
but I didn't find any track of them. I'm afraid they already crossed the border...'

Flaky gasped and started crying while Flippy tried to comfort her.

"You know... This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me." A husky voice said to Flippy.  
'If I listened to you Juka and Piky wouldn't have ever existed, so shut up!' Flippy thought, knowing that his demon could hear him.

"That's the point, dumbass. No children, no problems. Can you do the math?" Evil Flippy replied and Flippy could imagining the demon grin.

He shook his head, he didn't have time for this, he had to look for his little girl!

'Flaky? Are you alright?' Cuddles asked Flaky, who was looking very pale, 'You look terrible'  
Flaky tried to smile at him, but she just couldn't manage to do so.

Nini was holding her father's paw and she was ready to cry too. She had been searching everywhere but she hadn't found anything.

She let go of Cuddles' hand when she saw Ken and Piky and ran up to them. 'And? Did you find anything'  
She asked worriedly.

Ken shook his head and looked at his best friend. Piky was as pale as his mother and silent tears were dripping from his chin.

'GUYS, GUYS!!' They all turned their head when they heard Hammer's voice.

'Hammer! Did YOU find something?!' Nini cried out, desperately hoping for good news.  
'I'm afraid so! I already reported it to the grown-ups, so don't worry about that...' Hammer panted, she clearly had run all the way.

'What? What? WHAT DID YOU FIND?!' Piky yelled at her, the lack of sleep and the worries made him easy to anger.  
'I found a gun at the border!' Hammer said, she was really proud of herself for finding something that could find her friend.

'A gun? Big deal.' Ken said, clearly disappointed.  
'Aww, come on, Ken! Haven't you heard the tale of the tiger general who invaded Happy Tree Town with his unit 10 years ago?! Soldiers usually have guns, right?' Nini snapped at the flying squirrel.

Ken quiet down and watched Nutty giggling, his face was a deep shade of red.

'... But over the border line... When you die there then... You're dead for ever, aren't you? ...' Piky whispered.

The others looked a bit depressed, they were very worried. Suddenly Piky walked off and went to his father. He remembered the stories he heard other grown-ups talk about,  
and if they were true that general was very dangerous.

'Dad, did the tiger general kidnap Juka?' He asked, he saw that his question startled his father, but he just had to know.

'Maybe... I'm not sure...' Flippy muttered, he had been thinking about this possibility for quite some time now.

'But you don't think so?' Piky asked when he saw the look on Flippy's face.

'Of course it was the general! But where is he? Didn't he die?' Giggles asked no one in particular.  
'I'm afraid that his soldiers rescued him...' Cuddles replied while clenching his fists, 'But kidnapping an innocent child...'

'Exactly. That's the point...' Flippy muttered.  
'What do you mean?' Flaky asked with a raspy voice. Everyone looked at him questioning.

'It's somewhat of a code of honour... You... Soldiers can't kidnap children because of the code...' Flippy said.  
Handy snorted, 'Yeah, like the general is a man of honour! Please!' He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Flippy chuckled, 'Actually he is. A terrible, sadistic person, but'  
'Well good for him...' Handy muttered to Petunia.

'I think everyyone should go to bed now. It's no use to look in the village for the child if we know she has crossed the border.' Splendid said, speaking loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Everyone went home, except for a few Happy Tree Friends.

'Daddy, what's going to happen now?' Hammer asked Handy who shrugged his shoulders in reply.  
'Don't worry, Hammer. We'll find your friend.' Petunia assured her daughter, 'Come on. It's high time you went to bed'  
She took Hammer's paw and guided her home, Handy followed his family.

'Yes, what IS going to happen now?' Pop asked Splendid and Flippy. The bear hadn't changed that much, just like the rest from Happy Tree Town.  
Splendid took Ken in his arms because he was falling asleep while standing, 'I think we should discuss that tomorrow, citizen.'

Flippy nodded and put his arm around Flaky, 'Yeah... I think we need some sleep too'  
Pop smiled and gestured his now twelve-year old son to come with him.

Soon enough everyone was going home, trying to fall asleep or wondering what happened to the little girl.

xXx

'LET ME GO!!!' Juka screamed as she was dragged deeper into the woods. She couldn't see her kidnappers because she was blindfolded.

'Will you just SHUT UP!!!' The person who dragged her yelled angrily.  
A second kidnapper chuckled, 'Well, well... She's feisty one, isn't she?'

'Just shut her up or you can carry her yourself!' The first one grumbled irritated.

'You know our agreement, right'  
'What the HELL does that have to do with shutting her up?!'

The second one sighed, 'You have to treat me with respect. Or you can kiss our coorporation goodbye.'

'What do you creeps want anyway?' Juka asked, she was sick of the bickering between her kidnappers.

'Vengeance.' The first one said, 'Even though I still don't know what that has to do with you'  
'Be patient, my friend. I will tell you once we got her safe and sound in the hide-out.' The second kidnapper said.

'We? Me...' The first one said irritated.  
'You should learn to control your temper, my friend. Besides, you are strong enough to lift a ten-year old, aren't you?'

The first one grumbled something in reply but walked a little faster.

When they arrived at the hide-out they were greeted by various persons. Or at least, that was what Juka could make out of the sounds.

'Okay, I'll tell you the plan now. But she doesn't need to hear it.' She heard the second kidnapper say,  
but before she could understand the meaning of these words her head suddenly seemed to burst and she passed out.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Here you go. Wow, it DID help!!! I hope you like the story so far! ^^

I think we all know who the second kidnapper is!! x3 But who would be the first? The grumpy one? x3

You can try and guess xD The person who's got it right receives an extra reviewcookie!! x3

so review and make me happyyy~ x3 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, people actually like my story... Nice ^^ I'm really happy with the reviews, people, thank you!! x3 EXTRA REVIEWCOOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!! *tosses cookies around*

HTF (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me x3

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

The grown-up Happy Tree Friends had gathered in the square, though not everyone seemed too happy to be there.

'Okay, everyone. To find little Juka we have to go over the border so... Ay volunteers?' Splendid asked the crowd hopefully.

It stayed quiet and he began to get nervous, 'Come on, people... We have to go in group, right?' Splendid said,  
he knew no one would dare to cross the border for Flippy's child. They were still afraid of him.

The fact that she also was Flaky's daughter didn't seem to help.

'I'm coming!' He suddenly heard someone say, of course it was Handy.  
'Handy, are you crazy?! If you die over there you won't come back!' Someone said, shaking his head.

'Well, if you wanna be a coward...' Handy grumbled in reply as he walked forwards.  
'I'm going too!' Toothy said enthousiastic, and he ran to Splendid. Even though he was acting more adult-like,  
he still was a major fan of Splendid.

The hero smiled at the two beavers, 'Okay then! Any more volunteers?'

'I'll come too...' An anteater said, a little nervous of the sudden attention he got.

'YAY!! Join the cool people, Sniffles!' Toothy yelled, happy that his friend came too.

'Any more?' Splendid asked the crowd, but it seemed that most people were going home now.  
'I want to go.' Cub said as he walked towards the small group.

Pop gasped, 'Cub, NO'  
'Come on, dad. Nothing will happen to me! I'm a big boy now, and I'm not easy to get down, right?'

Pop blushed a bit and grinned sheepishly, 'Okay... But I'll come too'  
Splendid smiled at Flippy, 'Well, and you thought no one would join us.'

Flippy smiled, but he didn't forget the faces most people made when you mentioned his name.

'We want to come too!' they heard a high voice say, they turned around and saw the children stand there.

'No Ken. You can't come!' Splendid snapped at his son, who didn't look too impressed.  
'I have the same powers as you, dad! I can help!' Ken said, they wouldn't change HIS mind!

'You can't control them, son. We can't protect you!' Splendid said, his tone was autoric.

'Daddy, I want to come too! Juka is my friend! I'll be your hands!' Hammer said desperately, she really wanted to help.  
'Sorry, Hammer. No deal.' Handy told his daughter, who pouted in reply.

'Dad. I want to come too.' Piky said, 'She's my sister! I can't let her down! She's always there for me! Please, dad!'

Flippy shook his head, 'No Piky. I can't risk to lose you too. Besides, your mother would kill me if I let you join us'  
'But dad, I'  
'No, Piky. That's my final word.' Flippy said irritated.

'Where's my father?' Nini asked timidly, she didn't want to anger the adults.  
'He and Giggles are trying to comfort Flaky.' Splendid answered, 'And now it's time for you children to go to bed.  
We'll solve this thing.'

And with that said the group of adults hurried to the woods, leaving the children behind.

'... What do you guys think?' Ken asked his friends, who all started grinning.  
'They said it was time to bed for us, but... They didn't specify a time, did they?' Nini remarked, already walking towards Happy Tree Forest.

'Good point. I think we should follow them.' Hammer said smiling.  
Piky smiled at his friends, he was lucky to have such good friends, 'Yeah. Let's go!'

The children ran into the woods, this was an adventure they had always dreamed of.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

It's a short chapter, but I have to go to school in 5 minutes O_O ...

I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE RESULTS!!! _

don't forget to review ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

OMGOMGOMG!  
I'm sooo happy!! I PASSED FOR EVERYTHING!! EVEN FOR MATH!  
I feel like making salto's!! x3

EXTRA COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!! *tosses cookies around*

you know the drill:

HTF (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me x3

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'How far is it?' Ken asked no one in particular.  
'How should we know?' Nini asked him, clearly irritated. Hammer chuckled and looked at Piky, who hadn't said a word yet.

'You okay, Piky?' she asked worriedly, she touched his shoulder but he walked a little bit faster so she missed.

'She'll be alright, Pike.' Ken said, 'We'll rescue her and that'll be it'  
'Uhm... HOW are we gonna rescue her?' Hammer asked, she looked rather nervous now.

They had never set foot in the forest, it was dark and the birds had stopped singing a long time ago.  
'Well uhm... I... Have no idea...' Ken admitted, 'But we WILL pull this off... Somehow'  
Nini sighed but stopped walking.

'What's the matter Nini?' Piky asked her, but then he saw it too: a long black line, seperating the forest from another one.

'Do you think that...?' Hammer asked, she was a bit surprised that it would look like this.  
'Yes... This is the border...' Piky said softly, 'Well... Here we go...'

He stepped over the black line and gestured his friends to come too.

They stared at the border for a few minutes, but then they stepped over it, joining Piky.

'Well, we're here...' Hammer said, laughing nervously.  
'We're coming, Juka! COME ONE, GUYS!!' Piky said, as he took off.  
'PIKY, WAIT!' Ken yelled, giving chase while the girls followed him.

xXX

Meanwhile the adults crossed the same line, seemingly as nervous as the children.  
'Okay, so... If we die now we're dead... right?' Toothy asked no one in particular, he was very nervous.

When no one answered he continued, 'Okay, and we have to be carefull, right? We don't even know who kidnapped the kid'  
'Toothy, will you shut up?' Flippy asked him not-so-kindly.

'Sorry... I'm just nervous, that's all'  
'We're all nervous, Toothy... Trust me...' Sniffles replied, gesturing to be quiet.

Suddenly Flippy stopped, which caused Handy to bump into him.  
'Auch, Flippy! Give us a warning if you stop!' Handy said irritated, trying to rub his nose but sighing irritated when he remembered that he didn't have hands.

'Hide!' Flippy commanded, quickly jumping behind a bush.  
The others looked at each others but quickly followed him.

Just in time it seemed, a few seconds later they heared voices of a small group people.

'Weird, I could have sworn I heard something...' Someone muttered while at least three other persons laughed.  
'Maybe it was a deer...' Another person said.

'Maybe it was your brain. All the animals ran away remember? They're scared of us.' A third one laughed.

'Good for them. NO ONE CAN BEAT THE TIGER ARMY!!!!' The first one yelled enthousiastic.  
They heard a whack and someone grunting in pain.

'You're lucky the general and that freak aren't here, or we could wipe away your ashes'  
'Sorry...'

They waited till the group was away before all saying at the same time, 'I KNEW IT!!'

'See? I knew the general was behind this!' Handy said triumfantic.  
'Yeah yeah, but who did they mean with 'freak'?' Sniffles asked the rest.

'Uhm... Maybe another general?' Cub suggested.  
'The tiger army only had one general, and that's the one we all know...' Flippy said, also wondering who the other kidnapper was.

'Well... Only one way to find out...' Splendid said while coming out of the bushes.  
'Yes, we have to follow them. Correct?' Sniffles said, following Splendid.

xXx

They had followed the soldiers for over an hour now, and finally it seemed that they had reached their hide-out. They hide behind a tree and some bushes to see what would happen.

'Noticed anything suspicious?' They heard a well-known voice ask.  
The general hadn't changed that much either, altough he had aged and he had a few more scars on his face.

The soldiers saluted, 'No sir.'

'Good. Dismissed'  
The soldiers saluted again and walked away, glad that they didn't have to stay. The general caused them to shiver.

'Okay, that anoying girl is locked away now. Could you now enlighten me?' They heard someone say. And the voice caused Splendid to gasp in horror.

The rest looked from Splendid to the second kidnapper and back, repeating this a few times.

The second kidnapper looked exactly like Splendid, only he was red and his mask was blue.

'Splendont...' Splendid whispered in disbelief.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Et voil? The second culprit is... SPLENDONT!!! x3

another shorter chapter but.  
Meh xD

reviewers will receive the ritual cookie x3 


	6. Chapter 6

.  
I hate boredom....................................

DAMNIT, DIE!!!! . T.T

Ugh... I'll write chapter 6 for you guys then ^^"

HTF (c) Mondo Media Kapow! (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me and yadayada... ^^

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'Does anyone have an idea where we are going to?' Ken asked for what seemed the thousandth time.  
'Shut up, Ken.' Nini replied irritated for what seemed the thousandth time.

'Aww, c'mon... How much further is it?' Ken complained, he didn't like walking.  
He always said that when you flew one time, that was the only thing you wanted to do for the rest of your life.

'Ken. Superheroes have to be patient, Splendid himself told me so.' Hammer said, hoping he would catch the hint.  
He did.

'WHAT? OKAY, I'LL BE PATIENT!! I'LL BE PATIENT!!!' Ken yelled eagerly, which caused the rest to look at him angrily.  
'KEN! Shut your trap! If we're found by some creep because of you I'm going to kill you!!!' Nini snarled at the poor flying squirrel.

'Sorry...' Ken muttered, his face was bright red.  
'I know you're nervous Ken, but Nini's right. If we don't want to get caught we have to be quiet.' Hammer said to him. She smiled at him and Nini, who smiled back.

'Hey, do you hear that too?' Piky suddenly asked his friends, he stopped walking and stopped Ken who tried to pass him.  
'No? What?' Ken asked him irritated.

'Uh, Ken? Don't you have a super hearing?' Piky asked his friend mockingly and pointed forwards.  
'What's the matter, Piky? Did you hear someone?' Hammer asked, trying to mask how nervous she was.

'Yes, now I hear them as well.' Ken said, 'I hear people talking. It's not too far away, so let's be quiet'  
'What?! Yeah, you should be the one talking!' Nini snapped, but quiet down when the rest angrily gestured her to be so.

They silently sneaked towards the direction of the voices and hid themselves behind some bushes, unknown for them,  
a few metres away from the adults.  
They arrived at the time that Splendont unknowingly revealed himself to everyone.

'H-hey! That squirrel looks... exactly like your father, Ken!' Hammer stammered, 'B-but he's red and his mask is blue'  
Ken was too shocked to reply, who WAS that squirrel?!

xXx

'Well? Can you now please tell me what this girl has to do with killing that anoying Splendid?' Splendont asked the general, clearly expressing his bad mood.

'Shouldn't you first scan the surroundings?' The general pointed out coldly, 'I don't trust the senses of my beloved soldiers. They tend to be... Careless'  
'Feh, how should anyone know where we are?' Splendont huffed while the general sighed angrily.

'You know I lost my gun somewhere. Maybe I already lost it in Happy Tree Town'  
'Aww, don't cry. I'll give you a new one for your birthday.' Splendont sneered, causing the general to snarl.  
'Okay then. Figure the plan out yourself then!'

'Ah, not so polite anymore?' Splendont mocked, 'I'm sorry, my dearest friend. You know I don't want to hurt you'  
'You are truly hilarious, you know that'  
'I know. Now, tell me what you're planning. I asume you still need me'  
The general chuckled, 'Of course. Who else is capable of killing Splendid?' Splendont grinned darlky in reply.

'Well, I assume I have your full attention now?' The general asked his ally, not caring to mask away his arrogance.  
'Of course. There's only place for one supersquirrel on this planet and that's me. Plus I didn't forget the punches he had thrown at me. The blue whale really hurt.' Splendont said angrily.

'Yes, I was quite lucky to find you and to find out our enemies live in the same cursed town.' The general said while Splendont nodded.  
'You see, Splendid can't resist a cry for help. I noticed that the previous time I encountered him.  
And that could be convenient for us.' The general explained while walking around the open space.

'Okay. That's what I get. What I don't understand is what that girl has to do with this! He has a son named Ken, I found out about that! Why didn't we kidnap that little brat?!' Splendont snarled angrily and the general sighed.

'I was just going to tell you. I have unfinished business with another resident of Happy Tree Town: Flippy'  
'That's the father of the girl, right?' Splendont asked while frowning.

'Indeed he is. We use the girl to lure out Splendid AND Flippy. We have to set up a trap, they probably already suspect me. And they'll be sure that it was me if they've found my gun. When they fall for the trap you battle Splendid and I take care of Flippy.'

Splendont looked thoughtfull about the plan, 'But... How are you going to trap them? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE THE KRYPTONUT'  
'Calm down! We have a net that's strong enough not to break under lasering! And Flippy... Well... Even the best soldier can't defend himself when surprised...' The general snarled to the panicking Splendont.

'What are you planning to do with that Flippy guy? Kill him?' Splendont asked when calmed down.  
The general smiled at his ally, but it wasn't a normal smile. It was his infamous sadistic smile, which was a clear warning for his enemies.

'Well, I hope he will like sight of his precious daughter being killed right before his eyes.'

xXx

Splendid and Flippy looked at each other, still not believing what they just heard.  
They saw how Splendont and the general went inside some sort of shack and waited a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back.

'I can't believe it... Splendont!' Splendid said, shocked by the truth.  
'Poor Juka...' Flippy muttered, 'We have to save her!'

'Of course, but how? The general seems alert to me...' Sniffles said, already thinking of possible ways to rescue the child.  
'Aww, poor Juka... She must be so frightened...' Cub said, his ears hung a little bit to show that he was sad for her.  
Toothy nodded and looked at Splendid, 'Splendid, who is that Splendont?'

'He's my opposite... We've fought once and he won'  
'WHAT?! B-BUT YOU'RE UNBEATABLE!!!' Toothy gasped in horror.  
Splendid chukled, 'Well, appearantly not... He's killed thousands of people that day... And he'd almost killed me.  
But it seems he really wants me dead because I hit him a few times...'

'Yeah... Whith a whale?' Flippy asked, trying to grin at Splendid who forced a smile, 'Yeah... But he had a sperm whale first'  
'Good for him. And HOW are we gonna surprise a unit of soldiers and a supersquirrel who's even stronger then our Splendid?' Handy asked, looking frustrated.

'If you want to be quiet for a few minutes I can try to think of a plan.' Sniffles said a bit absentmindedly.

xXx

When Juka woke up whe was locked inside a cage in a dark room.  
Drapes locked the sunlight out, the door was closed and the lights weren't switched on.

The only thing she could see were the silouettes of her two kidnappers: some sort of general and a guy named Splendont.  
'Muh... Wh-what happened?' She muttered, she still felt dizzy from Splendonts hit.

'Ah, are you awake, young lady? Good.' The general said, 'I hope my friend didn't hurt you too much'  
'What do you want from me?!' Juka asked angrily, 'I don't want this'  
'Just shut up. I hate children.' Splendont growled before sitting on one of the few chairs in the room, 'It's a mystery to me why people keep breeding...'

'Because we need children if we don't want to extinct, Splendont. And I'm sorry, my dear. We still need you, but afterwards we'll let you go.' The general said, smiling at the angry little girl.

'HEY!! The only one who can call me 'dear' is my mom! And I don't believe you!' Juka snarled at him.  
'Ah, I remember your mother. Her name's Flaky, right?' The general said, his smile turning into a more sinister one.

Juka was perplexed, 'H-how do you know her name'  
'We've met in the past. And your father is an old friend of mine.' The general said, looking how she would react.  
'... So the stories about a crazy general attacking Happy Tree Town are true...' Juka remarked, looking grim.  
'Now, now. I'm not crazy. You shouldn't believe all those ridiculous stories. I just wanted to protect everyone from your father's demon, it's not my fault no one could see that.'

'Tcheh, yeah right!' Splendont remarked, grinning at the general who just looked at him irritated.

'Oww... Please help me, someone! I'm going crazy if I have to listen to their squabbling any longer!' Juka thought desperately.

xXx

'... Dad...' Ken whispered with teary eyes, 'It can't be... No one can defeat him'  
Hammer patted his head and looked at Piky, who was very pale.  
'He's going to kill her... Just because she's dad's daughter...?' Piky asked, shaking his head is disbelief.

'Yeah... And... It... Could have been you, Piky...' Nini stammered shocked.  
'I... I wish dad was here...' Piky said, he looked scared, 'We... We should have listened... We can't handle this!  
What were we thinking'  
'... He is here, Piky...' Ken said while staring at something they couldn't see yet, he looked very pale.

'Huh? What do you'  
'What. Are. You. Guys. Doing. Here. ?!' an angry voice asked and they looked in the direction where it came from.

It was Handy, and he didn't look too happy. Toothy, Sniffles and Cub looked rather nervous at them, but also a little bit angry.  
Splendid and Flippy were as furious as Handy and were staring at the four children, who looked very small right now.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Here you go! Chapterrr 6!! x3 AND WE HAVE ANGRY-DAD-MODE!!! x3 W00T!! x3

bad, bad children!x3

Also, I've drawn the children ^^ here's a link to them (2 links, because there're 2 drawings x3)

.com/art/Hammer-Juka-and-Nini-117991730 .com/art/Ken-and-Piky-117992584

the second drawing also has a crappy photoshopped version xD

reviews are, as always, appreciated x3 


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason some punctuations aren't shown.... -  
AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!!! O_O

Also, I noticed you can't see the links so... x3 it's on deviantart, my name there is LoveRatchetHellya x3

... But don't get a heart attack because of crappiness xD (is that a word? x3)

Anywho... Here's chapter 7 x3 ... Wow... Already chapter 7... *teary eyes*  
I don't know how many more chapters, really! x3 I honestly don't know xDI only know the rest of the Kapow! characters are going to make cameo's xD (even The Rat x3, who actually isn't a Kapow! character O_O)

oh well.. ^^" let's start! x3

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'D-dad!' Piky stammered, not knowing what to say. Not that he needed to talk, he was too scared to do so.  
He knew his father wasn't only angry with him, but also disappointed because he hadn't listened...

'H-hi dad... Um... We... We thought we... could help recuing Juka...' Hammer said, looking very nervous at a furious Handy.  
'And HOW could a bunch of ten-year olds help us?' Handy asked his daughter, still looking angry.  
'W-Well... I... I don't know...' Hammer admitted, 'But'  
She stopped stammering words when she met his gaze.

'But... Cub could come with you guys! And he's only two years older then us!' Ken said angrily, he tried to hide his fear and shame and didn't look Splendid in the eyes.  
'... He has a point...' Cub said softly.

'Cub shouldn't have come with them in the first place.' Pop remarked, 'He was going to stay on the outlook if neccecary'  
'And a twelve-year old is more grown-up then a ten-year old.' Toothy said, 'You shouldn't have come, guys.'

'I can't believe you Ken! What about your mother? Giggles must be worried to death!' Splendid snarled at his son, 'Why didn't you listen?! When we tell you something to do for your own good then you DO it!'

Ken bowed his head in shame, 'I'm sorry dad...'

'Piky! I just can't believe it! I really can't! I thought you were smarter then this! He's already got your sister,  
what if he caught you too?!' Flippy said angrily, 'And you too guys! This was very stupid!'

The children stayed quiet and looked at the ground.  
'But... We just wanted to help...' Ken whispered sadly, 'We wanted to be useful to you, dad... We wanted to help rescue our friend...'

'You could have helped us to stay in town, children.' Sniffles said, still absent-mindedly, 'Now we have to worry about your safety too'  
'Do you know how we should do it, Sniffles?' Toothy asked him nervously, trying to calm everybody down.  
It didn't work.

'Dad... She's my sister!' Piky said firmly, 'I won't let them hurt her'  
'And what about your own safety?! Don't you care about your mother and me?! And do you think Juka wants you to put yourself in a dangerous situation like this?!' Flippy snarled.

"Like I already said: If you'd listened to me then"  
'SHUT UP!' Flippy said furiously, but not loud enough to alarm the soldiers.

'No I won't shut up, dad! I'm not the shy pathetic weakling everyone thinks I am!' Piky talked back angrily.  
'I wasn't talking to you and you have to learn to obey your parents! Great! Now I have two people to talk back!'

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before realizing he was talking about Evil Flippy and they backed a little.  
'Oh, stop it! He's not going to come out! He's just being a wise-guy... "If you'd listened to me-" and blahblah'  
Flippy said frustrated.

'Dad... I just wanted to be like you...' Ken whispered so only Splendid could hear him.  
'So you decided to follow us?' Splendid said while raising one of his eyebrows, 'Heroes never do such a reckless thing.'

While Flippy and Piky and Splendid and Ken were arguing Handy sighed and looked at his daughter and Nini.

'... Sorry, dad... We'll leave if you want us to...' Hammer said, clearly sorry that she was disobedient.  
'A-and I'll go too, mister Handy! I promis!' Nini quickly filled in, hoping that he would stop looking at them like that.

'Flippy, Splendid. Someone has to go back with the children.' Handy said, looking away from his daughter which really saddened her.  
'I'll go with them!' Cub immediatly said, 'I don't think I can be of any help... I'll only walk in the way so'  
'Then why did you want to go?' Pop asked his son with a frown.

Cub smiled at his father, 'I thought it would be a great adventure, and that I could help or something but... On second thought'  
Pop smiled in reply, 'I'll come with you guys. You need an adult to take care of you.'

'Then maybe someone else should come with you guys.' Handy remarked.  
Pop looked at Handy for a few seconds before gesturing the children to come with him.

But Piky fiercly shook his head, 'NO! I want to stay!' He said frustrated.  
'Me too! I want to help you!' Ken said as fierce as Piky.

'You help us by going away.' Flippy snarled at the two boys and turned around to look at the shack.  
'Just go, kids.' Toothy said, 'This is no playground.'

Piky sighed and joined the small group that was turning back.  
'Piky, are you going to give up now?' Ken asked his friend in disbelief, 'Come on'  
'I'm sorry Ken... They're right, we'll only cause trouble...' He looked like his shy self again.

Ken quiet down and looked at his father one more time, 'I'm sorry dad... Please come back... Promis me'  
Splendid smiled at his reckless son and pattet his head, 'I will, son. Be carefull on your way home, Okay'  
Ken nodded and walked away, soon followed by Pop, Cub, Piky, Hammer and Nini.

They all muttered good luck and were soon far enough to talk out loud.  
'I've never seen dad so angry in my life...' Hammer said, shivering a bit, 'I mean... I'm used to his frustrated look, but'  
'I know what you mean... And the other adults didn't really help us calm them down, right?' Nini said, looking angrily at Pop.

'You have to understand them, children. They don't want to lose you forever. That's why I didn't want Cub to come in the first place'  
'Sorry, dad...'

'Piky? Ken? Are you guys alright?' Hammer asked the two boys, eying them worriedly.  
'I hate this...' Piky muttered, 'My sister abducted, my father is risking his life to save her... And what am I doing?  
I just make it more difficult for them... There's nothing I can do to help... I'm really useles...'

Nini sighed irritated, 'No you're not, Piky! And you know it! What about your mom, Flaky? Doesn't she matter?  
You still have her, right!'

Piky smiled at her, but quickly looked depressed again.  
Ken looked almost as depressed as Piky. It just'd hit to him that he was a joke of a hero.  
He wasn't like his father at all! He just had the same powers, but that was all...

They had been walking for half an hour now, and the forest started to look less threatening.

But suddenly Ken stopped walking, causing Nini to bump into him.  
'HEY! At least warn me when you randomly stop!' She said while rubbing her nose.

'Something's wrong...' Ken said, looking very pale, 'DAD!' He suddenly flew off, heading back from where they came from.

'KEN!' The others yelled, Piky chased his friend before Pop could stop him and quickly disappeared in the forest.  
'NO!! LET ME GO, POP!!' Nini yelled as he held her back, Hammer was held back by Cub.

'I'm sorry, Nini, I can't do that.' Pop said as he dragged her with him, towards the border, 'We have to take you back'  
'CUB! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!!' 'I'm sorry, I don't want to risk falling dead here'  
'Awtch, Cub.'

Hammer just followed them, but she kept looking back at the place where Piky and Ken disappeared.  
What had happened?

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

I'm pretty lazy today x3 But I had to work in the garden, ate sushi (yay, sushi!!! x3), talked to friends via msn, listened to music, just sat in my chair with the laptop on my knees, ...

busy day x3

Ugh... I hate cleaning out the pond O_x All those dead fish... *shivers*  
anywho, this was chapter 7 and I hoped you've enjoyed this fanfic so far ^^"

review people! x3 it makes a certain someone weeeeeeeery happy x3 


	8. Chapter 8

.  
chapter 8 already?! O_O

wow, crappiness to the extreme length! x3 (that's not true, 8 chapters isn't long xD)  
W00T!! x3 COB ROCKS!! x3

*ahem* I apologize for OOC-ness *bows* GOMENASAI!  
Now I give EVERYONE 50000 apologizecookies!! x3 *tosses the cookies around*

PREPARE FOR CRAPPY FIGHTSCENES!!! x3

HTF and Kapow! (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me and yadayada...

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'KEN!! WAIT!!!' Ken didn't slow down but looked over his shoulder who called him, it was Piky!

Ken stopped and just floated in the air, he looked at Piky, 'You're NOT gonna stop me, Pike! Not now! Not EVER'  
'Wh-what's gotten into you?!' Piky panted when he passed his friend and stopped.

'KEN!' Piky yelled, he was getting very worried about the adults, it wasn't easy to scare Ken like that.

'Our dads...' Ken whispered, ready to cry.  
Piky gasped in horror as he saw his best friend burst into tears.  
'Ken... Please tell me they're not... Not...' Piky said desperately as he watched Ken landind right in front of him.  
'No, but... It's not... Good... We have to help!' Ken said firmly before taking off again, leaving an astonished Piky.

'KEN, WAIT!!' Piky yelled as he chased him.

xXx

aproximatly forty minutes ago

xXx

'... Do you have a plan now, Sniffles?' Toothy asked the anteater, who rolled his eyes.  
'Well sorry if I'm not fast enough! Maybe YOU should think of a plan'  
'Sorry Sniffles...'

'Maybe we should just storm in...' Flippy muttered irritated, this all took too long.  
Sniffles lighted up, 'Yes! Exactly! That's what we should do!'

'WHAT?!' The other blurted out, all staring at Sniffles who got up.  
'They don't expect us now! Maybe they're already putting up traps now! We should just barge in, get the girl and then run for our lives...' Sniffles explained while looking through the bushes if he could see someone.

'... Maybe that's for the best.' Handy said, 'Hopefully they'll be too surprised to react... And I assume the two of you will go for the general and Splendont?' He looked at Flippy and Splendid who just nodded.

'Well?' Toothy asked nervously, he also got up and stood next to Sniffles.  
The others got up too and Flippy quietly walked towards the shack while mentioning the others to be quiet.  
He couldn't see inside because drapes blocked the windows.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Flippy saw the general and Splendont grinning at him.  
'Well well... What do we have here? A spy? Ah, my good friend Flippy! How nice to see you again'  
Flippy stared at the two angrily while the others came standing next to him.

'Ah, how cute... He brought his friends! Now the real fun can begin, right Splendont?' The general sneered at the group as soldiers surrounded them.  
Splendont just stared at Splendid, 'Well well... Here we have our superhero Splendid'  
Splendid just stared at him for a while and scanned the soldiers, they seemed rather... Nervous?

'How fair is this? We're surrounded by soldiers... Should have known though...' Handy muttered, giving his frustrated look.  
'Sorry guys... A small miscalculation...' Sniffles said nervously.  
'A SMALL?!' Handy spat at the poor anteater who backed a little.

'He has a point... It's not fair for our soldiers that they have to fight Flippy and Splendid. It's only fair that we join,  
right Splendont?' The general said, smiling at his ally who grinned back.

'Especcially because we have some unfinished business, right?' Flippy coldly remarked, 'Where's Juka'  
'In the shack.' The general replied, still smiling at him.  
Suddenly Splendont rushed forward and tried to hit Splendid, who clearly expected this and easily blocked the hit.

'Toothy! Try to get inside the shack!' Splendid yelled at the beaver before flying up and blocking Splendont again.  
Toothy nodded and wanted to rush forward but was stopped by a soldier, who was thrown out of the way by a headbutt from Handy.  
'RUN, TOOTHY!!' Handy yelled at Toothy, preparing himself to headbutt another soldier.

Suddenly they all heard a dark chuckle and they gasped as they saw Flippy's eyes turned yellow.

The only ones who didn't notice this were Splendid and Splendont who were fighting each other above the whole scene.

'Why, good day to you, Evil Flippy. Long time no see.' The general said, smiling at his memories of the last time he saw Evil Flippy.  
'YOU!' Evil growled angrily, he clearly hadn't forgotten what had happened ten years ago.

The general smiled at the furious Evil, who suddenly started grinning.  
'If you excuse me for now, I have to take care of something.' Evil pulled out his bowieknife and quickly slit the throat of a random soldier.  
The soldiers were so shocked by his sudden moves that they were easily beaten down by Evil and instantly killed.

The general jumped into the fight and almost stabbed Evil who could jump aside just in time.

'TOOTHY!' Sniffles yelled at Toothy, 'HURRY UP'  
'But... What are you guys gonna do?' Toothy asked Handy and Sniffles who ran off.

'We're gonna destroy the camp! Hurry up and free Juka!' Handy yelled at him while running past the shack.  
Toothy nervously watched the two fights before running to the shack.

He noticed it was very dark inside it, but when he saw the cage he ran towards it and tried to open it.  
'Toothy?' A small voice whispered and he saw Juka staring at him.  
'Yes Juka, it's me! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!'

Toothy tried to open the cage, but it he didn't manage to do so. He then tried to bite the lock and it opened when he broke one of his buckteeth.  
'AWTCH!!' Toothy yelped in pain, but he opened the door to the cage and let Juka out, who immediatly hugged him.  
'Thank you Toothy!! Without you I would still be stuck in here, forced to listen to that stupid quarreling of that crazy general and that freak Splendont!' Juka exclaimed happily.

'Ehe... Come on, Juka... I've got to get you out of here!' Toothy said, a bit embarrassed while pulling her towards the door.  
'How did you find me?' Juka asked the beaver as he opened the door, 'Have you found the gun?'

'Well... Hammer found it... I'm not the only one here...' Toothy said as he pulled her outside.  
Juka blinked a few times because of the sudden light and she gasped at the scene: Splendid fighting Splendont and Evil Flippy fighting the general.

'DAD?!' Juka exclaimed worriedly when she saw he was bleeding a bit. His wounds weren't serious though.  
'Come on!' Toothy yelled at her as he guided her to the forest.

'Dad!' Juka said before realizing that Evil must have taken over her father again.

'Ah, here you are.' They heard someone panting right behind them and they quickly turned around to see who it was.  
Lucky for them it were Handy and Sniffles.

'Come on, Juka. We'll get you to safety.' Sniffles said and he took her paw to lead her home.  
'B-but dad! And Splendid! What about them?' Juka asked terrified for their sake.

'Don't worry, Juka. I'll stay here to help them. I promise you that they'll be okay.' Handy assured her and with his stumps her pushed her and Sniffles away, 'Now go!'

Sniffles and Toothy took Juka away and quickly dissapeared in te forest.

'Okay, now only two more people to worry about...' Handy muttered as he watched the fights.

xXx

Evil grinned evily as he watched the general slemp a little, 'Well, old man. Can't handle it'  
The general chuckled and lifted his head, showing his terrifying sadistic smile, 'Like you could handle the previous time we met, Demon.'

Evil chuckled, 'Well, it's a long time ago someone called me demon out loud!' and he suddenly started laughing out loud.  
The general and Flippy bumped into each other while trying to stab each other.  
Evil was hit in the stomach and the general in his arm and they stared at their wounds for a few minutes, panting.

'Well... I guess one more blow and we're both finished...' The general panted, grinning.  
'Tcheh, like I'll be killed by the likes of you!' Evil snapped at him and he raised his bowieknife to finish it.

The general just smiled at him and bow his head, this slightly amazed Evil.  
'You're not going to fight back?' He asked suspiciously, not letting his guard down.

'Actually I'm too tired of fighting anymore... It's been all my life, so wouldn't it be fitting if I died in one'  
The general simply said, waiting for the final blow.

Evil smirked and picked up a random gun, 'Well... If you want to die, who am I to not grant your wish'  
The general grinned, 'Well, it was nice knowing you. Send over my greetings to Flaky and normal Flippy. And Goodbye.'

'See you in Hell.' Evil laughed as he shot him, he wobbled a bit and fell on top of the general.

xXx

Meanwhile Splendid and Splendont were still fighting in the sky, each trying to deal as many damage as they could.  
They were fighting this whole time, but it seemed like this fight was never going to end and both stopped for a minute to rest and inspect the enemy's damage.

'So... You actually are stronger then last time we met...' Splendont said to Splendid, he didn't seem too happy.  
'Yeah... You too, but now our strength is more equal eh?' 'NO IT'S NOT!! I'm stronger then you and I'll proove it!!!!' Splendont yelled furiously as he suddenly attacked him again.

Splendid wasn't prepared for this and crashed to the ground, only being able to groan in pain for a few seconds.  
Splendont pulled him up and knocked him into the shack, immediatly giving chase. He threw him out and just beat him for a few minutes before throwing him to the ground with great force again.

'Well, not so though anymore huh?' Splendont said as he floated towards the ground, ready to laser the beaten blue flying squirrel.

xXx

Ken and Piky arrived just in time to see Splendid being smashed to the ground and making a big crater where he fell.  
'DAD!!!!' Ken yelled and he wanted to rush out but was stopped by Piky.

'Easy Ken! He'll stand up! It's Splendid, right?! Besides... Where is my dad? And Handy? And Toothy? And Sniffles?  
WHERE ARE THEY?!' Piky started panicking, fidgetting in a way that would remind many of Flaky.

'There! On top of the general!' Ken said, pointing at them.  
Piky gasped and ran towards Flippy while Ken tried to stop him, but it was then when he saw Splendont's eyes glowing...

'DAD!! Dad, wake up!!' Piky yelled as he pulled Flippy off the general and shook him in an attempt to wake him up, 'Come on, dad! We still need you! Don't die!' Piky started sobbing and lay his head on Flippy's chest.  
Suddenly he felt someone patting his head, at first assuming it was Ken he tried to shake it off.  
But then he realized the paw was too big to be of a ten-year old...

Piky lifted his head and stared at his father, who was simply smiling at him at patting his head.  
'DAD!!!' Piky exclaimed shocked. It felt like his chest would burst from the happiness he felt!

Flippy sat up and hugged his son, 'Calm down, Piky. I'm alright. I guess Evil had enough and decided to let me take it over ... after a small talk, that's why I was probably out cold'  
'Wh-where is Juka? A-and the rest?' Piky asked him, hating himself because he couldn't stop crying.  
'She's safe.' Flippy assured him.  
'Flippy!' They both heard someone calling and they turned their heads to the source.  
'Handy!' Flippy yelled happily, 'You're safe!'

'Of Course I'm safe! Evil just shot the general!' Handy said smiling happily, 'Where is Splendid'  
'Uh... I'm just awake, how should I know'  
Piky gasped in horror, 'Oh no... He... We... Saw him crash'  
'WE?!' Flippy and Handy asked in unison, 'What do you mean 'we'?!'

Suddenly they heard a scream and they saw Ken fall down, he was bleeding heavily and they saw a blue strike slicing the air.

xXx

While Piky was with Flippy Ken watched how Splendont mocked Splendid and he was furious.  
Oh, if only he could control his powers properly... He would show that freak!

Ah, Flippy sat up! That's good... Everything would be alright now! If only his dad would hurry up and get up then.  
Oh, there's Handy! So he's fine too? Juka! Where's Juka!  
Oh, maybe Toothy and Sniffles got her and they were hiding somewhere!

Hey! Splendont's eyes are turning all red? What could be the meaning of that?  
Oh, wait! Red eyes... That means he's ready to laser something! Haha! Ridiculous squirrel! What could he laser.

Come on, dad, get up...

... Dad? ...

Suddenly, as in slow motion, he saw a red beam leaving Splendont's eyes and he knew that couldn't be too good.  
Why was that beam so slow? He had to stop it! But how? How? ...

Ken braced himself and hummed the superherofanfare, like he always heard Splendid hum when he went to rescue someone.  
Ken flew right in front of the beam, terribly slow it seemed, just like that laser.

Suddenly he saw his dad move on the ground, his eyes opened up. Splendid still was a little bit dizzy because of the blow and he looked around himself.  
But when he looked up his eyes widened and Ken smiled at him.

Ken saw hi father yell something, but there wasn't any sound. It was pretty strange, really.  
But when the laserbeam hit him right in the chest the volume suddenly went up and he heard several sounds, all at the same time.

Ken fell down and hardly felt it when two strong arms caught him in mid-air and softly put him on the ground.  
'Dad... You're okay...' Ken whispered, he hardly felt the pain but he could feel the blood running down his chest.

Splendid tried to smile at his wounded son, 'Ken'  
'Don't worry, dad... I'm fine... H-hey? Did you see me fly?' Ken said, he tried to laugh but he ended up coughing up some blood.

'Yes, Ken... I-... I'm very proud of you... You really are a hero...' Splendid said and he felt tears welling up, but strangely he couldn't cry.  
'And... Mom?' Ken whispered, he was very tired.  
'Giggles... Your mom always believed in you, you know that...' Ken smiled and nodded slightly before closing his eyes.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

.  
Like I said, I totally suck at fightscenes... Dx Poor Splendid... I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!!! D'x

Hmm... Should I let him live? Or not? ZAT'Z ZE QUEZTION!! x3

Oh well... ^^

Review people! x3 I want to hear answers xD 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTERRRR 9!!! x3

I won't tell any crap (for now xD)...

Except for one thing: I'm not making you read, so... ^^

HTF and Kapow! (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Splendid stared a few minutes at his son, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.  
'SPLENDONT!!!!!!!!!' He screamed furiously, suddenly taking off and he started hitting Splendont with great force.  
Splendont chuckled at the sight, 'So, hit the weak spot, huh? Maybe you can be more fun now.'

Splendont blocked Splendid's attacks and tried to laser him, Splendid avoided the beams easily and dove onto his enemy.  
They started beating each other, trying to hit the other to the ground.

xXx

Handy, Flippy and Piky stared at the fight before realizing that Ken probably needed help.  
'KEN!!' Piky yelled, he was crying and ran to his best friend.  
He was stopped by Flippy who held his shoulder and shook his head, 'You stay here, Piky'  
'Why?! He's my friend! He needs my help!!' Piky said, still crying as he looked at his father who looked very sad.

'I'll go. You coming too, Handy?' Flippy asked the handless beaver, who looked really sorry for Splendid.  
Handy nodded and walked over to Ken, who was still bleeding.

Flippy lifted the boy a bit to inspect his back, 'The laser didn't go through him... Is that a good sign'  
'Of course it's a good sign! I-is he... Alive?' Handy asked hesitantly while looking up at the fight between Splendid and Splendont. It didn't seem like it was going to end soon.

Flippy felt at Kens wrist and laughed with joy, 'HE HAS A PULSE!!!! A weak one, but still... A pulse'  
'Ehe... That's good but... Maybe we should stop the bleeding? ...' Handy suggested as he saw Ken was getting really pale.

'... Do... You have any bandages?' 'Eh... Do I LOOK like I have bandages? I DON'T EVEN HAVE POCKETS!!'

Flippy took off his shirt and shredded it to pieced, 'Well... Too bad for my new shirt'  
He quickly bandaged Ken up and held the boy up so his face was up to the sky.  
Piky walked over to them, 'I-is he... Is he alright?'

Handy smiled at the shaky boy, 'Of course he is! We're talking about Splendid's son, right'  
Piky screamed of joy and hugged his uncouncious friend, 'KEN'  
'Easy, boy! He's still uncouncious and weak!' Flippy warned his happy son.

'H-how's Splendid?' Piky asked, still not letting go of Ken.

'Maybe we should help...' Handy said, looking a little nervous at the fight between the two supersquirrels.  
'No. We have to get Ken out of here! He has to go to a hospital before he bleeds to death. I'm not a good nurse you know'  
Flippy said, looking at Ken's pale face.

'Yes! We have to help Ken!' Piky said determined while already lifting his friend, 'Besides... I think mom and the others are pretty worried about us'  
'Whose fault is that? We didn't invite you.' Flippy remarked and his son turned red.

'Okay, then you should go. NOW!' Handy said to Flippy as he looked atSplendid fight.  
'What about you?' Flippy asked the beaver surprised, 'Aren't you gonna come with us'  
Handy shook his head, 'I'll stay here in case Splendid needs help. And he has to know about Ken, don't you think?'

Flippy smiled at lifted Ken's legs, 'You lift his head, Piky. We'll lift him together'  
Piky smiled happily at Flippy and lifted Ken's head, together they started dragging him off as Handy watched them with a smile.

He sure hoped Hammer was okay!

xXx

'HAMMER!!' Petunia shrieked as she ran to her daughter who laughed and waved at her.  
They hugged each other and Petunia cried.

'Well... We'll be off now.' Pop said, gesturing Cub to come and they waved at the group while leaving.  
Cuddles and his wife ran up to Nini and hugged their daughter who looked a bit nervous.  
'Nini! What were you thinking?!' Cuddles asked his daughter, not wanting to let her go, 'You could have died in there!  
Permanently'  
'I'm sorry, dad! I won't do it again!' Nini sobbed, she was crying. All the emotions from that day suddenly hit her.

'At least you guys are safe.' Mary said smiling, 'But where are the others'  
Flaky stood there, she wasn't crying, but she looked really worried and tired, 'Where is Piky? Wasn't he with you'  
'And Ken? Where's Ken?' Giggles asked the children, who looked rather nervous at the two mothers.

'Uhm... Ken suddenly flew off and Piky kinda... Followed him...' Hammer said, 'Pop and Cub hold us so we couldn't get them back...'

'What?!' Giggles yelled worriedly, 'Why?! What happened'  
Flaky put her hand on Giggles' shoulder and looked at Hammer, 'Are they still over the border?'

Hammer nodded and Petunia hold her tighter, 'It's okay, dear. Just get some sleep now'  
'I don't want to go to bed!' Hammer said angrily, 'I'll go to bed when I know they are safe'  
'Me neither!' Nini said as she saw Cuddles' mouth open to say something.

Sunddenly they heard something rustle in the bushes nearby and they all looked at them.  
When Toothy, Juka and Sniffles came out everyone stared at them for a minute before cheering and running up to them.

'JUKA!!' Flaky yelled overjoyed as she finally hugged her daughter who hugged her back, as happy as Flaky was.  
'MOM!!! It was terrible! I was kidnapped by a bunch of freaks who just quarrelled all day!!' Juka said crying and hugging Flaky firmly who just smiled at her.

'Where are Handy, Flippy and Splendid?' Giggles asked Toothy and Sniffles.  
'They're still at the shack where they hided Juka.' Sniffles said, 'But where are Ken and Piky'  
'I think they are with Flippy, Handy and Splendid now...' Giggles said to them, looking worriedly at the forest.

'I'm sure they're fine then,' Toothy assured her, 'I mean... Flippy and Splendid are with them'  
Flaky and Giggles smiled at him and looked at the forest again.  
'I guess you don't want to go to bed either, huh Juka?' Flaky asked her daughter while smiling at her.  
Juka grinned at her, 'You guessed right!'

They waited for what seemed hours to them, and then they heard some rustling again.  
First came Piky out of the bushes, he carried Ken's front. And then came Flippy who carried Ken's legs.

'KEN!!!!' Giggles yelled fearfully while running to her wounded son, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHERE'S SPLENDID'  
'And where's Handy?!' Petunia asked them worriedly.

'Splendid is fighting Splendont and Handy decided to stay there in case he needs help.' Flippy promptly said, 'But Ken needs help now.'

They quickly went to the hospital where they treated Ken's wound, his condition was stable now and Flippy told everyone what had happened at the shack.

'I can't believe it... Evil helped you?' Flaky said so Flippy while hugging her twins and Flippy smiled at her.  
'I'm sure he remembers what the general did to him'  
Giggles looked pretty down and Petunia lay her hand on her shoulder, 'Don't worry, Giggles. I'm sure he's fine'  
Giggles smiled at her best friend but still looked very worried.

'Okay, you have to go to bed now, Nini.' Cuddles said to his daughter, 'Your friends are okay and you promised'  
'But dad, I'  
She shut up when she saw Cuddles' face and waved at everyone.

Petunia grabbed her daughter's paw and wished everyone goodnight while Hammer waved at them.  
Soon only Giggles, Flaky, Flippy, Piky and Juka where left, waiting for news about Ken.

'Dad? Thank you.' Juka said as she suddenly hugged Flippy who patted her head,  
'No problem, Juka. I'm glad you're safe'  
Juka smiled at him and released him so she could hug her brother, who looked surprised at her move.  
'J-Juka, wh-what... What are you doing'  
'Thank you, Piky. You wanted to save me, you're the best brother I'm ever going to have!'

'And the most troublesome,' Flaky giggled at her own remark as her husband and children stared at her, 'See Piky?  
You can be brave if you want to. You don't need any tricks'  
Piky smiled at his mother, 'I'm sorry I worried you, mom... I've learned my lesson!'

'And I'm sure Splendid's fine.' Flippy said, seemingly random.  
Giggles smiled at him, 'Thank you, Flippy... It's just... Well... I have to tell him something, and it would... I would really regret it if he died without knowing it...'

'What is it then?' Flaky asked her friend, 'Is it something serious'  
'Well... I'm... Pregnant...' Giggles said giggling nervously.

'Aww! That's wonderful, Giggles!! Congratulations!!' Flaky yelled ans she higged Giggles.  
'Thank you.' Giggles said smiling, 'And I hope Splendid will like it too...'

'I'm sure he will.' Flippy assured her, he was looking out of the window now.  
He sure hoped Splendid would ever hear the news...

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Well, next chapter we will know who wins x3 .  
I'm really lazy today D:

Lol, I started playing RS again xD I'm so glad! One of my best RS friends was online!! x3 I hope the other one will come again, so the crazy trio can emerge again!!!! x3

...

Well.  
Sorry for this crappy chapter Dx

Anyway, I stil appreciate reviews ^^ so review!! x3 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 x3 sorry for not uploading for so long o.o i was kinda lazy x3

*whispers*counting bodies like sheep...

i love that song x3 all songs of cob owns this song of course, but... x3x meh xd

i am not a good seiyu damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not not not not not not not not not not!  
why can't you see that?! doushite?! o.o *cries*  
*ahum* sorry, this is a subtle message to my best friend who has to grow taste... -  
i am not a good seiyuuuuuuuu!!!! damnit!!! t.t can't you recognize crap when you hear it?!

i'll rant more at the end of this chapter... yay for you!! *sarcasm*

anyway, here you go :) but first: ze dizclaimerr!!!! x3

htf and kapow! (c) mondo media all the rest (c) me ^^

htfhtfhtfhtfhtfhtfhtf

they had all fallen asleep while waiting for news about splendid or ken, except for flippy who was still looking out the window.  
how long would it take splendid to defeat splendont? he was worried about the heroic squirrel, they had become good friends, thanks to their children.

he looked at the white door next to giggles' chair, in that room they had operated ken.  
he wondered if ken knew that his father was fighting for him, that he really is proud of him.

suddenly the door cracked open and the sound made giggles wake up, 'uh... what'  
sniffles came out of the room and everyone woke up and looked at him.

'h-how's ken, sniffles?' giggles asked the anteater anxiously, 'is he alright'  
sniffles smiled at her, 'he's alright now, he's resting. i waited for him to wake up to get you'  
he gestured giggles to come inside, 'i'm sorry, guys. family first.'

'just be patient, piky. you'll be able to see him in a few minutes.' flaky assured her son who looked as worried as flippy.  
'i know that...' he said and juka lay her arm around his shoulders.

'aww, patience, little brother. he's fine, you heard sniffles.'

'i'll come and get you when giggles and ken are done.' sniffles said to them as he went inside the room where ken lay.

'ken!!' giggles shouted relieved as she ran up to the bed where her son lay, he smiled at her, 'hi, mom... i... i'm sorry for all the worries i caused you'  
giggles hugged her injured son, crying and smiling at the same time, 'don't be, ken! i'm so glad you're okay now!'

ken looked at her sheepishly and looked at the door, 'uhm... is... is dad back? '  
'i'm afraid he isn't...' giggles sighed sadly, 'and i... i have to tell you something ken...'

'what, mom?' ken asked her while rubbing his chest, the wound still hurt a bit.  
'you're going to be a big brother.' giggles said to her son, smiling.  
ken just looked at her, 'really'  
'of course! why would i lie to you'  
'... i don't know...' ken muttered, not knowing what to say.

suddenly the door flew open and within a second he felt two pairs of arms fly around his neck and he heard two voices scream in unison: 'ken!!!!!!!!!!!! you're okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'p-piky? j-juka?' ken stammered, trying to remove their arms.  
'jup! the one and only juka! i'm so glad you're okay!!' juka said crying her eyes out and refusing to let ken go.  
piky released his friend, 'she was really worried about you, ken. and... so was i... dumbhead...'

'eh? juka was worried about me?!' ken said mockingly, causing juka to let him go with a look of disgust.  
'of course not! well, actually i was... but only because... because... well... who else would marry nini?'

'what the hell?! me and nini?! have you lost your mind?!' ken yelled at her, causing everyone to laugh.  
flaky hugged her daughter, 'i-it's alright to be worried, juka... he, just like everyone else, was very worried about you too'  
'oh yeah? then why only you guys came to save me? or was the town attacked by soldiers again?' juka remarked coldly.

'no, it wasn't...' flippy said, he looked a bit sad, 'most people don't want to be in my surroundings... they're afraid of me'  
'yes. but that's only normal, right? i mean, you are very nice but... your demon...' giggles said to flippy a bit hesitantly.  
flippy smiled at her, 'i know. but still...'

they stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
'poor hammer and her mom...' piky suddenly said, 'i mean... handy's there too, right?'

'... i hope they're okay...' giggles said, clearly worried about their fate.

htfhtfhtfhtfhtfhtfhtf

peoples!!!! x3 i has decided somezing!!! x3 cameozzzzzz!!!!!!!!!! x3 i was re-reading all of my reviews (which filled me with joy x3) when i saw suggestions of using ooc's and such x3

soooo, maybe i could use your ooc's *.* andddddddd then also other characters from kapow! x3 i don't know yet how i'm going to get them in the story but... maybe i'll figure something out? x3

so, if you want your ooc in my story, then pm me and tell me more about their characters, looks, ... x3 don't expect them to be very detailed in the fic o.o but... x3 well... i could at least describe and mention them? x3

...

maybe i should write the story before the an, lol xd

ps: i'm sorry it's so short!! o.o *bows*  
sorry!!! apologizecookies for everyone!!!! *tosses cookies around*

review people if you want your ooc in here o.o (if you really want to see them in a crappy fic o.o) 


	11. Chapter 11

*cough* Well, this story is going to it's end... (W00T!! x3) and will probably be my last story ^^ I actually only made this one because people requested it O.O (which I still think is weird... Oh well... I'll be nice and keep my thoughts to myself again ^^)

I really want to thank fridix95 for her awesome drawing of Juka, Piky and their aunt Eloise!! x3 Of course their great aunt deserves a place in this fanfic! ^^

HTF (c) Mondo Media all the rest (c) me (... it will probably stand next to the previous disclaimer -.- ARGH!! I HATE NOTEBOOK!!!)

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

Flippy was looking outside the window while everyone else in the room was talking.  
They stopped discussing Splendid and Handy a long time ago, and tried to focus on something else because they were worried enough.

'You know,' Flippy said when it was quiet for a while, 'If Handy and Splendid come back safe I'll throw the biggest party in the history of Happy Tree Town'  
'Yeah! That would be fun!! And then we can stay up until midnight, right dad?' Juka exclaimed enthousiastic.

'10 PM is already too late for you guys'  
'DAD!! You're not in the army anymore! We don't have to get up at 6 'o clock!' Juka said irritated and rolling her eyes.

Flippy chuckled, 'You really remind me of someone you haven't seen since you guys were like 3...' 'Who?' Piky asked curiously and Flaky smiled at him, 'Why, your aunt of course.'

'Wait, hold the phone! You guys have an aunt? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! YOUR BEST FRIEND?!' Ken cried out in disbelief,  
looking accusingly at his two friends.  
'How can we tell you something we don't know ourselves?!' Juka said, nudging Ken.

Flippy chuckled, 'My sister Eloise will be invited, no doubt about that. Handy will be happy to see his friend again'  
'And so would Russell, right?' Flaky said, trying to hold her giggles and leaving a confused Flippy.  
'What do you mean'  
'You'll see, Flippy...' Giggles giggled, the conversations lightened her up.

'Who else should we invite?' Flaky asked everyone, looking thoughtfully.  
'Some of my army friends? Meth, Nanette and their kid? I'm sure Mouse Kaboom and Sneaky would have loved to come too but.  
They're... Dead...' Flippy said, still looking out of the window but with a smile on his face.

'Who else?' Giggles asked everyone else, but they shrugged. They didn't know much people.

'Hurry up, dad... Mom's gonna explode if she doesn't stop worrying soon...' Ken muttered.

xXx

Splendid and Splendont were both panting heavily, after all this fighting it still seemed their power was matched and it infuriated them even more.

Handy was looking at them. He had been scared and amazed when he saw these two supersquirrels fight, but now it was getting annoying. Petunia probably was worried and he didn't want her to hyperventilate anymore.

'COME ON, GUYS!', He yelled, forgetting that he didn't have to scream to get their attention, 'I WANT TO GO HOME, YOU KNOW'  
Splendid's eye twitched a bit, he was tired of the fighting and then that amputee beaver was getting on his nerves too.

'MAYBE YOU SHOULD FIGHT HIM THEN!! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO STAY HERE!!' Splendid screamed in reply, flying off to Splendont in another attempt to hit him to the ground and it failed again.

'I'm sick of this! Splendid, you know the old trick to see who's the real strongest? And you take your weaker enemy down at the same time!' Splendont said angrily as he watched Splendid fly round him.  
'Of course. This means that we both use our laser at the same time, right?' Splendid said thoughtfully, 'On one condidion.'

'WHATEVER YOU WANT!!!' Splendont yelled at him, 'I'M SICK OF THIS'  
'We'll fly higher so Handy won't get hurt.' Splendid said, staring into Splendont's eyes who just snarled fine.

Suddenly they flew upwards, higher and higher to the point where Handy only could see two small dots.  
'Please be alright, Splendid...' Handy muttered, 'If you don't win, we're just all screwed... And this concludes me!'

xXx

'Okay... On three.' Splendid started, 'One... Two'  
'THREE!' Splendont yelled, grinning and activating his laser eyes. Splendid was surprised but quickly started to laser too;  
just in time!

His laser hit Splendont's mere centimeters from his head, and he concentrated on his laser.  
Both supersquirrels were giving their best shot, but then one of the lasers broke through the other and lasered the enemy squirrel in half.  
The remains fell and the remaining supersquirrel watched them fall for a few seconds before slowly flying down.

xXx

Handy saw something fall into the forest and immediatly knew it must be the body of the loser, he felt like laughing for some reason, like everytime when someone else dealt with some kind of misfortune, but hold it this time. This body wouldn't come back to life, and he couldn't see who it was.

Then he saw someone descending and he laughed relieved when he saw it was Splendid.  
'SPLENDID!! You did it! You defeated Splendont!' Handy said happily to the tired flying squirrel who smiled in reply.  
'Thank you, Handy. Let's... Let's go back... I want so see how Ken is... And Giggles...'

Handy smiled and lead the tired squirrel to town.

xXx

When Sniffles entered Ken's room he saw everyone was asleep and he sighed annoyed, 'Wake up, everyone. There are visitors for you. It's already morning.'

Giggles woke up and rubbed one of her eyes, 'Eh? Is it already morning'  
'Yes, it is, Giggles.' Petunia said as she came in with Hammer holding her hand. Hammer ran to Ken's bed and woke the children up that way.

'KEN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!' Hammer exclaimed overjoyed as she hugged her friend who blushed a little bit because of the hug.  
'Uhm, duh! I'm a hero! Dad told me himself!' Ken said proudly and his mother smiled at him.

'Any news of Handy and Splendid?' Flaky asked Petunia as she nudged Flippy to wake him up.  
'Yes, there is!' Someone said before she could asnwered and they all stared at the two persons standing in the doorpost:  
Handy and Splendid, who both looked very tired, but also overjoyed to see everyone back.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

THERE!! A FULL CHAPTER!! HAPPY? *rubs her eyes*  
Damn cats... *stares angrily at her fighting cats* STOP HATING HOBO, PINCETTE AND POEKIE!!!!!! POEKIE!! JUST ACCEPT HIS LOVE, DAMNIT!!!!!! T.T HE LOVES YOU TOO DAMN MUCH TO BE IGNORED AND HATED BY YOUUUUUU!!!!! T.T

OMG!! I HAD 8,5/10 FOR MATH!!! :O :O :O *super bad at math*  
and you probably won't believe it, but I had 9/10 for an English test :P (and 82% for the exam! W00T!! x3 Best of the class!!

... Okay, I already know the results for ALL of the exams a week now x3 and I'm still so happy I passed for everything!  
I really didn't expect that! (I nearly fainted when I saw I had 52% for math, lol, I seriously thought it would be 0% x3)

Okay, people! If you want your OC in this crap you'll have to message me! Now or never!! x3

Here are the reviewcookies!! x3 *tosses cookies to everyone*

Oh, and I read the rant ^^ Will you say hi to Pennywise The Dancing Clown for me? :) I would appreciate it ^^ Sorry Flakky Child Of Flippy that that person wrote his/her rant on your fanfic... :( another cookie for you!! x3 *gives super big apologizecookie* 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is the last chapter x3 PARTYTIME!!! *hates parties*

*sniff* my last disclaimer... forever x3

YAY!! I'M SICK, REVOLTING AND REPULSIVE!!! :D *superhappy*

and this will bring this story to a... conclusion *grin*

Ik ben geboren in deze wereld om anderen te kwellen, en kwellen zal ik doen ^^ (it's Dutch. Look it up it if you want to know what it means... I'm too lazy right now...)

YAY FOR LONG A/N'S!! :D

HTF (c) Mondo Media

all the crappy rest (c) me x3

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

'SPLENDID!!! HANDY!!!!' Petunia and Giggles cried out at the same time and ran up to them to hug them.  
'C... Calm down, Petunia! You're choking me!' Handy said while trying to remove her arms from his neck, but then he remembered that he didn't have hands and pulled his trademark frustrated look.

Splendid hugged Giggles back and smiled happily, 'It's alright, Giggles... I'm here now... SPlendont's gone now'  
Giggles hugged him tighter, 'I knew you would come back...'

Hammer pushed Petunia aside and hugged her dad tightly, 'I was so worried, dad! Don't you ever do that again'  
'Hey, that's my line!' Petunia laughed as she patted her daughter's head and smiled at Handy.

'Dad! You're okay!' Ken yelled happily, still lying in his bed and Splendid smiled at him,  
'I'm glad you're okay, son.'

He and Giggles walked over to his bed for a family hug and Piky and Juka quickly ran over to their parents.  
'Well, I'm glad this is finally over.' Flaky sighed relieved as she smiled at Flippy, 'You don't need to worry anymore.'

Flippy smiled back at her and put an arm around her shoulders, 'You're right. Now, maybe we should organize that party'  
'Which party?' Splendid and Handy asked at the same time and Giggles giggled in response.

'If you guys were okay I promised everyone to throw a party. Of course everyone is invited.' Flippy said and he chuckled seeing their surprised expressions.  
'Well, let's tell everyone then! Everyone should help, right?' Petunia said and she pulled Handy and Hammer with her.

xXx

A week had passed and Ken had left the hospital two days ago, almost everyone in town was helping decorating the towns hall.

Flippy, Flaky, Russell and a blue bear with an army T-shirt, dog tags and black hair in a ponytail were building a stage.  
'I'm glad you could make it, Eloise.' Flippy said while smile at his sister who grinned back.  
Flaky was holding a nail and didn't look too comfortable, Flippy held a hammer and seemed ready to nail the nail.

'How could I miss this, brother? It's such a long time ago when I saw you the last time! You should visit me more often! Like Russell for example...' Eloise scolded him with a grin and looked at Russell who laughed a bit uncomfortably.

'Well, maybe if you had your own family you wouldn't miss me so much. Hey, sis! Maybe you should get one one too!' Flippy said grinning at her and he swung the hammer down and Flaky sighed relieved when it hit the nail.

'Hmm... Maybe I should, Flippy...' She said blushing a bit while looking at Russell who didn't catch the hint and hammered a nail into a pillar.

At the foot of the stage Juka and Nina were giggling at Eloise's remark and Hammer looked confused.  
'What's so funny?' she asked her friends but they just giggled even harder.

'I'll never understand girls...' Ken mumbled as he hung a banner to the stage. Piky chuckled and just pointed at Hammer.  
'Shut up, Pike.' Ken snarled at his friend and playfully trew one of the banners at him.

Everyone was helping: Disco Bear hung a disco ball, Nutty was making punch with lots of sugar, Cro-Marmot brought ice-cream,  
Toothy and Sniffles were decorating the walls, ...

Suddenly the door flew open and a family of three stood in the doorpost.  
Flippy dropped his hammer and walked up to them, smiling happily at them, 'Meth! Nanette! So good to see you guys!'

A white bear with black hair and red circles around his eyes grinned at Flippy, 'Long time no see, Flippy! How are ya'  
'I'm fine, thank you.' Flippy said as he smiled at Meth.

Nanette, a white female bear with red hair and black circles around her eyes pushed a twelve-year old girl forward.  
It was a little red bear with white circles round her eyes and black hair and she waved at Flippy.

'Why don't you go play with the other children while the grown-ups talk, Marianne.' Nanette said to the little girl and she smiled at Flippy, 'It's pretty busy here, no'  
'Everyone's helping.' Flippy said, smiling ath the couple who chuckled.

'How's the stage?' Meth asked him eagerly and Flippy laughed out loud, 'Don't worry! Your stage will be done when you and your band havo to perform!'

The three bears just walked over to the stage to help the others a female baby pink squirrel with a pale blue mask stepped inside, narrowing her eyes to adjust them at the light.

'PERFECT'  
The female Squirrel turned her head and smiled at Splendid, who flew towards her.  
'BROTHER!!' she cried out happily as she flew up and hugged Splendid in the air. Splendid smiled at his little sister and brought her down, right in front of Giggles.

'Perfect!' Giggles said surprised but happy, 'WHat are you doing here'  
Perfect giggled, 'congratulating you and my dearest brother of course! AND I don't want to miss the party'  
Splendid looked at Giggles, 'Hey, Giggles... Can you try to get a tree inside'  
Giggles nodded and walked over to her son, 'Ken, go say hi to your aunt. Now.'

She then went over to Disco Bear to ask something while Ken's face lightened up, 'Auntie Perfect's here?! Sweet'  
He ran over to Perfect and gave her a hug, 'AUNTIE'  
Perfect laughed and pushed Ken away so she could see him better, 'Wow, you've grown quite a lot young one'  
'And he's become a real hero.' Splendid said proudly, patting his son's head who blushed a little.  
'Oh dad... You're embarrassing me...'

xXx

Marianne was talking with the other children when they all started wondering which band would perform.  
'I think my dad's gonna perform,' Marianne said to the others, 'He brought his guitar! You've got to watch him! He's great'  
'Dad is gonna perform too.' Nini said proudly, 'Just like Handy.'

'What is that tree doing there?' Piky asked the others when he saw it, 'It's... Kinda weird'  
'It's a surprise, but it's got something to do with my aunt.' Ken said.

Suddenly the lights went off and it was completely dark.

'I think they're going to start!!' Juka said excited as she hugged Hammer and looked at the stage.

The spots above the stage lit up and then they could see the band: Meth, Cuddles and Handy.  
When they started playing the crowd went crazy.

xXx

'That was incredible!!' Juka said to Marianne who smiled back proudly.  
'I knox'  
'H-hey! What's your aunt gonna do?' Piky asked Ken when Perfect walked up to the tree.  
Suddenly her eyes started shining and she lasered the tree and everyone gasped at the sight: the tree had transformed into a tree made of candy!

'... I love your aunt...' Nini said to Ken, looking at the tree in awe and Ken chuckled his thanks.

'Hey look! Nutty!' Juka laughed, 'This must be heaven for him, don't you think?' The children laughed, but they soon stopped when they saw the chain of events the tree caused...

Nutty licked the tree and imediatly started giggling and moving in a super-hyperactive way, starting to form some kind of tornado.  
He flew right towards Disco Bear, who was launched to the disco ball he himself hung up at the ceiling.  
He was cut vertically by the rope the disco ball hung on, causing a rain of blood. This of course also spat on Flippy's shirt who flipped out and started laughing in a psycho way, causing everyone to scream and to run for their lives as Flippy pulled his bowie knife.

'Well... Everything's back to normal I guess...' Piky said nervously as he backed to the entrance, 'Maybe a little bit too normal'  
'RUN!!!' Hammer yelled and she and the others ran to the entrance, scared but happy that everything was back the way it was.

The End

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtf

So, this is the end of Twin Love. I certainly hope you guys liked it, if not then why are you still reading?

For the people whose permission I had to use their OC's: I hope they weren't too OOC... (out of character)  
If so: SORRY!! *bows*

Okay, here's the FINAL disclaimer! x3

Eloise (c) Fridix95 Meth, Nanette & Marianne (c) The-only-METHEREAPER Perfect (c) Kitten630

Good bye, everyone ^^ I'll miss you guys x3 and remember: (good) COMMENTS ARE LOVE AND THEY CAUSE YOU TO GET COOKIES!! x3 


End file.
